


Intimacy

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, stucky kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You spend an intimate evening with Steve and Bucky.





	Intimacy

 

“Bucky, stop,” you muttered, blushing. “Put your phone away. Don’t take my picture.” You put your hands over your breasts, backing away from Bucky, moving toward the middle of the bed. You turned around, only to find Steve standing on the other side of the bed, hands in his pockets, his bright blue eyes boring into you, drifting over your body, taking in every naked inch. His tongue darted out, dancing over his lower lip.

“Hey, doll,” he murmured.

“H-hi,” you gasped. “When did you come in?”

“Couple minutes ago,” he shrugged. He looked pointedly at your hands covering your breasts, his head tipping to one side. “You hidin’ from me?”

“No,” you grumbled, “not you. Bucky. He won’t stop taking my picture.”

“It’s because you’re fucking beautiful, Y/N,” Steve grinned.

“You should see her from this angle,” Bucky chuckled behind you.

“Come here,” Steve said, crooking his finger at you.

“Yes, sir,” you said, sliding to the edge of the bed.

Steve stepped closer and pulled the suspenders from his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. You knew exactly what he wanted, so you reached for him, opened the button on his slacks, slid down the zipper, and pulled his cock free. You stroked him, your hand moving down the shaft, and back, twisting at the last second, your thumb circling the tip, his length hardening immediately.

“Y/N,” he rasped, his voice thick with desire.

You leaned closer, one hand on his hip, your lips wrapping around his cockhead, your mouth instantly salivating as his taste hit your tongue. Steve stepped between your thighs, allowing you to take more of him into your mouth, your cheeks hollowing as you sucked greedily. He cupped the back of your head, urging you to take more of him, to swallow him down, and you were happy to oblige.

A cool metal hand settled on your inner thigh, pushing your legs open, and a hard body pressed against your back. Bucky’s lips grazed your earlobe, his fingers slowly caressing the lips of your pussy through your white cotton underwear. He carefully circled your clit, growling as your hips bucked and a muffled whine came from you.

“Mmm, Y/N, you look so gorgeous with your lips wrapped around Steve’s cock,” Bucky murmured, his breath hot against your skin. “So fucking gorgeous.” One finger slipped into your underwear and slowly into you. “Jesus, Y/N, I wanna bury my tongue inside of you and fuck you senseless.”

You moaned, your mouth vibrating around Steve’s cock, drawing a groan from the super soldier, his fingers tightening in your hair. Your fingers dug into his ass, pulling him closer, taking him deeper, until he was hitting the back of your throat, and tears were streaming down your cheeks. You slid Steve from your mouth, your tongue circling the tip, but before you could pull him back in, Bucky was moving you, so quick you barely knew what was happening, until you were on your back, his head between your legs, your underwear in shreds on the floor. A second later Steve was stripping off his clothes and straddling you, his hands resting on the wall above the bed, his cock brushing against your lips. You opened your mouth to take him, just as Bucky licked a stripe through the lips of your pussy, your entire body jolting in surprise.

Another moan left you as Bucky’s tongue eased into you, his nose pressed against your clit. You wrapped your hand around the base of Steve’s long shaft, your tongue swirling around the tip, the taste of his pre-come like a nectar from the gods. His hips moved as he slowly fucked your mouth, one hand on the wall, the other cupping the back of your head, praises for you falling from his lips.

God, he was gorgeous, all broad, sinfully pornographic muscles, the veins in his arms standing out as he balanced himself above you, his stomach muscles tight, his hips thrusting. And he was yours.

As if he didn’t want to be forgotten, Bucky’s hand slipped up your stomach to your breast, two fingers plucking and twisting the nipple, drawing blood to the surface. He planted his foot and pushed forward, his tongue and two metal fingers deep inside you, his mouth covering you. Every nerve ending was on fire, every inch of your body lit up with need. Bucky was like a man possessed, devouring you, his enthusiasm only matched by your enthusiasm for Steve. 

You moaned, your hand on Steve’s ass, nails digging into the skin, urging him to move. You wanted him all, every inch of him, all that you could take. He growled, thrusting forward, his ginger curls tickling your nose, but you didn’t care, you would gladly choke on his cock. You tightened your grip on the base, squeezing, the vein on the underside throbbing.

He was close, you could feel it, feel his cock pulsing, see the muscles in his neck tightening, his lip caught between his teeth, his eyes rolled back in his head. He let go with a muffled grunt, his mouth pressed against his arm, his seed pouring down your throat. You swallowed every drop, milking him dry, your entire body trembling, desire and need overwhelming you.

Steve groaned and rolled off of you, his chest heaving, a cocky grin on his face, his fingers intertwining with yours. Bucky wrapped an arm around your waist, lifting you, your hips coming off the bed, his tongue flicking and teasing at the tiny nub of nerves, driving you nearly wild. The coil deep in the pit of your stomach was wound to it’s breaking point, you were right on the cusp of an orgasm, a mind-blowing, out-of-this-world, orgasm to end all orgasms, but just as you were about to come, just as black dots filled the outer edges of your vision and your heart started to pound, Bucky pulled away.

“Bucky,” you whined, your eyes snapping open. He was sitting at the end of the bed, pulling off his clothes.

“Easy, doll,” he said. “Steve.” He nodded at his best friend.

You heard a grunt of agreement, then Steve was lifting you and sliding in behind you, pulling you against his chest before putting his huge hands on your thighs, opening you up for Bucky, who was crawling up the bed toward you, his blue eyes blown wide with lust. He buried his face between your legs, his tongue dancing over your pussy, drawing another moan from you. His finger slipped in beside his tongue, crooking in a come hither motion that had you seeing stars almost instantly, a shudder racing through you, along with an undeniable pleasure exploding through every nerve ending. Steve’s lips were on your shoulder, biting and sucking, his hands on your breasts, his fingers teasing the nipples to hard peaks. Bucky wasn’t letting up, his mouth, tongue, and finger moving in tandem to push you over the edge. You cried out as you came, both men’s names tangled on your tongue.

When Bucky finally released you, you were a boneless mess, falling against Steve’s chest, your breath tearing in and out of your lungs, heart pounding, eyes half-closed.

“Fuck, Steve, she tastes amazing,” Bucky growled.

“Come here,” Steve said.

Bucky rose to his knees, leaning over you, one hand on your hip, the other on Steve’s shoulder. Steve growled, cupped the back of Bucky’s head and pulled him closer, his tongue darting out, swiping across his friend’s chin, up to his mouth, and over his lips. Bucky’s mouth fell open, a groan leaving him as their tongues met. He surged forward, his chest pressed to yours, the kiss between the two men deepening. You could feel their hearts racing, feel the heat between them, see the passion they too often held in check.

You traced a finger down Bucky’s chest, over his stomach, and down his thick shaft. You stroked him as you peppered his chest with kisses, as he kissed Steve just inches above your head, the two of them grunting and moaning, the sinful sounds making your head spin.

Bucky slipped a hand beneath you, his cock brushing the lips of your pussy. You held him, guiding him, moaning as he stretched you wide, inch by glorious inch, until he was fully seated inside of you. Steve slid a hand down Bucky’s side, coming to rest on his hip.

“Fuck her, Buck,” Steve growled. “I wanna watch.”

Bucky pressed a hard kiss to Steve’s lips, then his lips were on yours, the scruff on his chin scratching yours, his hair tickling your cheek. Steve held you in place as Bucky slammed into you, over and over, quickly bringing you to orgasm, your head thrown back against Steve’s shoulder, your senses on overload, white noise filling your head.

Bucky was right behind you, his body tensing, his head on Steve’s other shoulder, his lips locked on your pulse point, marking you, a muffled groan escaping him.

He collapsed on top of you, crushing you between the two super soldiers, not that you cared. You never felt safer or more loved than when you were sandwiched between them. Abruptly, Bucky rolled off you, the sudden loss of his warmth making you whine.

“Sorry, doll,” he laughed, pulling you into the circle of his arms.

You snuggled into him, your face pressed to his chest. Steve laid behind you, spooning you, your hand in his, resting on Bucky’s hip. You were exhausted, in the best way possible. You were almost asleep when a bright light flashed in the almost dark room.

“Bucky,” you and Steve groaned in unison.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled, dropping his phone on the bed. “Couldn’t help myself.”


End file.
